Un Loup à la lueur de la Lune
by Naokii
Summary: Une promesse non tenue. Un Gardien. Une fille-louve. Un cancer. De la rancœur. 10 ans après le combat contre le bonhomme-sept-heures, Jack Frost se souvient d'une promesse qu'il n'a jamais tenue...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour bonjouuuuuuuuuuuur! Cette fanfiction est née suite à un pari que m'a lancé une amie. Elle m'a dit: "Si tu aimes tant Jack Frost, t'as qu'à écrire une histoire D'AMOUUUUR avec lui! Mais t'en es pas cap'!" Alors défi relevé! Par contre, je ne suis pas hyper douée pour les histoires à l'eau de rose. Allez, enjoy!_

* * *

Prologue

La fillette s'allongea dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Autour d'elle, les autres filles discutaient gaiement en attendant le couvre-feu. Le dortoir était bruyant et la bonne humeur régnait. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et les garçons entrèrent en criant et sautant dans le dortoir des filles. Les rires fusèrent. La fillette, comme toujours, ne se mêlait pas à cette effusion de bonne humeur. Elle préférait attendre impatiemment le couvre-feu. De toute façon, les autres ne voulaient pas d'elle. Seul Jack voulait bien d'elle et elle était l'une des rares à croire en lui. Les rires et les bavardages cessèrent peu à peu et les garçons retournèrent dans leur dortoir. Une bonne sœur entra et borda chacune des filles. Sauf elle. Elle, on ne la bordait jamais. La sœur sortit, ferma la porte et le silence se fit. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que toutes les filles dormaient, la fillette se leva et se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à la fenêtre par laquelle elle sortit dans la cour. Il était là, perché sur son bâton, lui tournant le dos. Un sourire illumina le visage de la petite fille.

- Jack! s'écria-t-elle.

Jack Frost se retourna et lui sourit.

- Salut Sally!

La petite fille courut dans les bras de l'esprit de l'hiver.

- Je suis désolé, Sally, ce soir je ne peux pas jouer. Je suis pressé.

- C'est Pitch, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Mais demain, je pourrai jouer, je te le promets!

Sally acquiesça, légèrement déçue. Elle claqua un baiser sur la joue de Jack et retourna dans le dortoir, sous le regard attendri de l'esprit.

Mais il ne vint pas le lendemain, ni les jours qui suivirent.

* * *

_Aloooooors? _


	2. Dix ans

_Chabrolle98: Merci pour ta review! J'espère que cette suite te plaira! Ma première review!^^ Pas la dernière, j'espère! Bonne lecture!_

_Naheiah: Merci! Je sais que c'était un peu court, mais pour tout te dire, j'écris en cours de maths et d'espagnol, alors... ^^'_

_Nouveau (et premier) chapitre! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Pour la petite info, je suis la reine des posts irréguliers, d'autant plus que je trouve l'inspiration en cours de maths et d'espagnol (et oui, que voulez vous!) et que l'année est bientôt terminée! :3_

_Allez, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapitre un

Dix ans

- Sally! Mets tout de suite tes bas et tes chaussures, et viens ici! La mère supérieure veut te voir!

- J'arrive sœur Fiona...

La jeune femme soupira et obtempéra. Elle rentra dans l'orphelinat et rejoignit sœur Fiona avec nonchalance. Cela faisait dix-sept ans qu'elle était enfermée dans cet orphelinat, soit toute sa vie. Personne ne voulait l'adopter. Sally ne savait pas pourquoi tout le monde rejetait. Peut-être à cause de son physique. Après tout, avec son teint basané digne de celui des Amérindiens, ses cheveux noirs aux pointes blanches naturelles et ses yeux vairons l'un bleu, l'autre violet, elle ne passer pas inaperçue. À cela s'ajoutaient son caractère turbulent et sa mauvaise habitude de fuguer régulièrement pour aller chasser le lapin dans la forêt de Burgess. Mais à cause de ce qu'elle était, elle était la plus vieille des pensionnaires de l'orphelinat. Un claquement de porte la fit revenir à la réalité. Elles étaient arrivées au bureau de la mère supérieure. Sœur Fiona partit sans un regard pour la jeune fille.

- Sally, entre, fit la mère supérieure.

La jeune fille obéit. La mère supérieure était une vieille d'âge inconnu au visage ridé et au regard sévère.

- Dans douze jours, tu obtiendras ta majorité. Je ne pourrai plus te garder ici. Je veux que tu sois partie avant le premier janvier, soit le jour de tes dix-huit ans.

- Mais...! Je n'ai nulle part où aller! s'indigna Sally.

-Ça m'est égal! Ce sont les règles de l'orphelinat. Maintenant, va préparer ton départ. Plus tôt tu seras partie, mieux ce sera.

- Je vous déteste, cracha la jeune fille au bord des larmes.

Puis elle partit en courant en direction des dortoirs.

Sally ferma sa besace. Faire ses bagages ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de temps. Elle n'avait rien, exceptés son éternel sweat noir, son short usé, ses bas rayés, ses Converses abîmées, ses sous-vêtements, un livre, une photo de ce qui devait être sa mère et son pendentif attrape-rêves. Avants de sortir définitivement du dortoir, elle s'assit sur son lit, face à la fenêtre. La jeune fille se souvenait parfaitement de ses escapades nocturnes pour aller voir Jack, il y avait dix ans de cela... Déjà dix ans et elle se souvenait toujours aussi bien de la dernière promesse de l'esprit: «Demain, je pourrai jouer, je te le promets.» Mais il n'était jamais venu et Sally avait grandi seule. Elle soupira et se leva. Avec un dernier regard pour son ancienne chambre, elle partit. Sally sortit de l'orphelinat sans que personne ne lui dise au revoir. Le portail de fer se ferma derrière elle pour la dernière fois. À présent, elle était seule et sans le sou. Elle allait passer sa première nuit à la rue.

Il était dix-neuf heures. Jamie attendait impatiemment sa jeune sœur qui était, une fois encore, en retard. En plus de cela, il pleuvait. Le jeune homme commençait à sérieusement perdre patience. Et puis, il voulait voir Jack. Dix ans après l'affrontement entre les Gardiens et Pitch Black, l'esprit de l'hiver était toujours son meilleur ami.

- Sophie... Dépêche-toi, grogna-t-il.

L'averse était de plus en plus forte et Jamie commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre. Agacé, il commença à jouer avec son parapluie.

- Aïe! fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Espérant que la nouvelle venue fut sa sœur, Jamie se retourna vers elle. Non, ce n'était pas Sophie, mais une jeune fille à l'aspect étrange et trempée jusqu'aux os. Burgess était une petite ville où tout le monde se connaissait, et il était certain de ne jamais l'avoir vue auparavant. Une touriste, sans doute.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle.

Elle hocha la tête pour lui dire que ce n'était rien. Jamie la détailla de la tête aux pieds et remarqua avec stupeur qu'elle tenait un lapin mort par les oreilles. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il décida d'entamer la conversation, afin de faire passer le temps.

- Le lapin que je connais fait 1 mètre 85, dit-il en regrettant immédiatement ses paroles.

- Si on pense au même lapin, il se bat avec des boomerangs et est beaucoup plus bavard que celui-là, ajouta-t-elle en tendant le cadavre.

Jamie la regarda, stupéfait.

- Alors tu connais le Lapin de Pâque? demanda-t-il.

- Pas personnellement. Une ancienne connaissance m'en a parlé.

Le jeune homme était de plus en plus étonné par cette étrange fille. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer davantage car une furie blonde lui sauta dessus.

- Désolée pour le retard, grand frère!

- T'en as mis du temps! Allez, on y va.

Jamie et Sophie partirent sans un regard de plus pour la jeune fille.

Une louve courrait dans la forêt de Burgess, un lapin dans la gueule. Autour de son cou poilu pendait un attrape-rêves. Son pelage noir et blanc était trempé par la pluie. La louve arriva près du lac gelé. Plus loin, des voix se faisaient entendre mais cela n'inquiétait pas la louve. Les humains n'osaient pas s'approcher des loups. Elle fixa le fruit de sa chasse et commença à le manger.

- Jamie! Jack! Regardez! Un loup!

La louve se figea et observa les nouveaux arrivants. Ils n'étaient qu'à deux mètres, si bien qu'elle n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître l'un d'entre eux. Elle l'avait attendu pendant dix ans mais il n'était jamais venu. Et maintenant, il était là, juste en face d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas une louve, Sophie, fit Jack, troublé.

L'esprit de l'hiver s'approcha de la louve, les yeux fixés dans le regard vairon de l'animal. Un œil bleu, l'autre violet. Même s'ils avaient perdu leur éclat, Jack ne les connaissait que trop bien. «Demain, je pourrai jouer, je te le promets.» Le Gardien de l'amusement se souvenait de cette promesse. Il ne l'avait jamais tenue. Ces yeux ne pouvaient être que les siens. Qui d'autre qu'elle pouvait avoir ce regard si mystérieux et intriguant? Il remarqua que la louve portait un pendentif. Un attrape-rêves. Oui, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. La louve recula d'un pas, puis de deux. Jack avança davantage. Il tendit sa main vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas, ne réagit pas. Le remord saisit l'esprit à la gorge. Il l'avait laissée seule pendant tout ce temps. Peut-être avait-elle fini par être adoptée?

- Jack, appela Jamie, il y a une besace, ici. Avec des vêtements à l'intérieur.

Le regard du blanc alla de la besace à la louve. Plus de doute possible, c'était bien elle.

- Sally? murmura-t-il.

* * *

_Aloooors? :3_


	3. Rancœur et Remords

_Naheiah: Moi aussi, il m'arrive de dessiner! ^^ Je sais que ma fic est triste mais en vérité, je ne suis pas très douée pour les histoires heureuses! Merci de me suivre!_

_Kana-chan01: Merci pour la review! Et oui! Cette fois, notre Jack n'est pas des plus sympathique! Pour une fois que son image est un peu ternie! Ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerai d'écrire pendant les vacances mais à une fréquence moins intense! Merci de me lire!_

_Et bien voici la suite! Pour ceux qui diront: "Quoi?! Déjà?!" Sachez que pour l'instant, j'ai écrit quatre chapitres! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre deux

Rancœur et remords

La louve recula davantage, reprenant peu à peu une apparence humaine. Au bout de quelques secondes, une jeune fille nue se trouvait en face d'eux, faisant rougir les deux garçons. Son regard disait toute la rancœur qu'elle portait à l'esprit de l'hiver. Elle se leva, ses longs cheveux noirs aux pointes blanches tombant sur sa poitrine mâte et cachant en partie son corps. Elle toisait le Gardien de l'amusement avec mépris.

- Je te déteste Jack Frost, cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

Jack continua de fixer la jeune fille, étonné. Où était passée la fillette joyeuse qu'il avait connue? La jeune fille devant lui semblait anéantie, détruite de l'intérieur.

- Sally? répéta-t-il.

Elle ne le regarda pas plus et se dirigea vers sa besace afin de se revêtir, toujours sous les regard stupéfaits des trois autres. Une fois habillée, Sally passa à nouveau devant eux pour récupérer les restes de son lapin et commença à partir.

- Sally, attends! hurla Jack.

L'amérindienne s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

- Je suis désolé.

- Va mourir, Frost.

L'esprit de l'hiver tomba sur les fesses, abasourdi par la violence des paroles de la fille-louve. La petite fille joueuse qu'il avait connue avait bel et bien disparu. Il frémit.

- Alors, tenta-t-il dans un rire nerveux, tu as été adoptée?

Sally ne répondit pas et partit en courant.

Elle courait sous la pluie qui masquait ses larmes. Elle l'avait revu. Après dix ans d'attente, alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, elle l'avait finalement revu. Mais ce n'était qu'un hasard. Jamais il ne serait parti à sa recherche de son plein grès. Il l'avait abandonnée. «Je suis désolé.» Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête de la jeune fille. Désolé. C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire? Un simple «désolé» pour s'excuser de dix ans d'absence? Comme si elle allait accepter ses excuses! Et puis, comment l'avait-il reconnue alors qu'elle était sous sa forme de louve? Lorsque la jeune fille avait dit à Jack qu'elle le détestait, elle le pensait sincèrement. Il l'avait abandonnée alors qu'elle n'avait que lui. Elle avait besoin de lui et il était parti. Et pour cela, elle lui en voulait. Sally s'arrêta, essoufflée. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Ayant passé sa vie à l'orphelinat, elle ne connaissait pas Burgess. Épuisée, elle s'assit par terre contre un muret, toujours sous la pluie. «Journée de merde», pensa-t-elle. En plus de cela, elle avait perdu son lapin. Son estomac gronda et elle maudit une fois de plus Jack Frost. Affamée et épuisée, Sally se recroquevilla sur le bitume. Il faisait nuit, il pleuvait de plus en plus fort et elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Super! Même si ça vie à l'orphelinat n'avait pas été toute rose, elle commençait à lui manquer sérieusement. Elle serra sa besace contre elle, comme pour se réchauffer. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait morte au petit matin. Elle frissonna. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, Sally sentit quelque chose d'agréablement doux frôler sa joue. Elle se releva brusquement, aux aguets. Des la neige tombait au-dessus d'elle. Uniquement au-dessus d'elle. Elle leva les yeux pour faire face à Jack Frost qui lui souriait. Le regard de la jeune fille se fit plus dur et l'esprit de l'hiver en fut gêné.

- Tu vas finir par attraper froid, si tu restes là.

- Commence par faire disparaître cette neige, le glaçon.

Jack recula d'un pas. Sally était réellement furieuse contre lui.

- Jack! Je te retrouve enfin! fit une voix masculine.

Jamie arriva, à bout de souffle.

- J'ai laissé Sophie rentrer à la maison. Pourquoi t'es...?

Jamie se tut en voyant Sally contre le muret, complètement trempée, en face de l'esprit de l'hiver. La jeune fille grelottait mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de les menacer tous deux du regard. Cela n'impressionna nullement le jeune homme qui la saisit par le bras et la tira vers lui.

- Tu vas pas rester ici. Tu risquerais de crever de froid. Je te ramène chez moi. Comme ça vous pourrez parler, Jack et toi. Visiblement, vous avez beaucoup à vous dire.

- J'ai rien à lui dire, mentit l'amérindienne.

Elle tenta de se libérer de l'emprise du garçon, en vain. Il était trop fort et elle trop affaiblie. Elle grogna comme le ferait un animal lorsqu'il la tira derrière lui. Jack, lui, restait passif, trop abasourdi d'avoir retrouver la première personne à avoir cru en lui pour réagir. Certes, elle avait grandi, s'était forgé une carapace et avait beaucoup changé. Mais elle restait la petite fille à qui il avait la promesse de revenir. Sauf qu'il n'était pas revenu et cela semblait l'avoir complètement détruite. L'esprit de l'hiver suivait silencieusement Jamie et Sally, qui s'était peu à peu calmée. Jack remarqua la maigreur presque maladive de la jeune fille et les cernes noirs sous ces yeux. De toute évidence, elle allait mal. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Sally fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux et tomba à genoux sous les regards inquiets des garçons.

- Hé, fit Jamie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Sally cessa petit à petit de tousser et se releva lentement, du sang plein les mains et la bouche qu'elle essuya d'un geste rageur mais tremblant.

- Sally, fit Jack, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu es malade?

- Tu le saurais si tu avais tenu ta promesse, cracha-t-elle. Mais t'as préféré t'amuser avec les gentils Gardiens et ton cher Jamie, et moi, je suis restée toute seule en attendant sagement qu'on m'adopte.

La fille-louve avait du mal à contenir sa peine et sa colère et Jack le vit.

- Hé, vous deux! Il pleut et on est trempés! Vous continuerez cette discussion à la maison! Et ça tombe bien, parce qu'on est arrivés.

Jamie tira la jeune fille à l'intérieur de la maison et Jack les suivit, penaud.

- Sophie, t'es là?! cria le garçon.

Une jeune fille blonde dévala les escaliers et arriva en face des trois autres, étonnée de voir la fille-louve avec son frère et Jack.

- Est-ce que tu peux prêter des vêtements propres à Sally?

Sophie acquiesça et tendit une main amicale à l'amérindienne.

- Sophie! Enchantée de faire ta connaissance!

Sally saisit la main de la petite blonde et la suivit dans sa chambre.

- Alors c'est elle la fille dont tu me parlais quand j'étais enfant? demanda Jamie.

Jack acquiesça silencieusement, le regard dans le vague. Il était préoccupé par l'état de la fille-louve, ce qui c'était passé dehors était tout sauf normal.

- Tu le savais, que c'était un loup?

L'esprit de l'hiver fit non de la tête.

- Hé, Jamie, qu'est-ce qu'elle a à ton avis? Tu penses que c'est grave?

- C'est un cancer, fit une voix derrière eux.

Les garçons sursautèrent et firent face à Sally. Celle-ci s'approcha de Jamie, sans un regard pour le Gardien.

- Jamie, c'est ça? On m'a déjà parlé de toi quand j'étais petite. Merci de m'avoir invitée chez toi, mais je ne compte pas m'attarder. Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

- N'aie pas peur, tu ne déranges pas. Mes parents ne seront pas là avant janvier, donc tu peux rester dormir. À moins que tu aies un endroit sec où aller.

- Merci.

Jamie lui sourit et se tourna vers Jack.

- Je crois que vous devez discuter, tous les deux.

Le jeune homme sortit en souriant une dernière fois à Sally. Les deux autres restèrent donc dans le salon sans dire un mot. L'amérindienne s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda la pluie tomber. Jack, lui, fixait le dos de la jeune femme qu'était devenue la petite fille qu'il avait connue. Elle s'était embellie avec le temps. Mais elle ne s'était absolument pas assagie, songea-t-il dans un sourire. Sourire qu'il perdit vite. Sally avait un cancer. Elle allait donc très certainement mourir. Il ne voulait pas la perdre alors qu'il venait de la retrouver. Il s'approcha silencieusement de la fille-louve et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne réagit pas.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas avoir tenu cette promesse. J'étais tellement heureux d'être devenu un Gardien que je t'ai oubliée. Je sais que te dire que je suis désolé ne servirait à rien et je le comprends tout à fait. Seulement, je ne veux plus te perdre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sally ne répondit pas et continua de fixer la pluie à l'extérieur. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas le pardonner. À cause de lui, elle avait passé son enfance seule. Il lui avait fait une promesse qu'il n'avait pas tenue parce qu'il avait préféré jouer avec un petit garçon entouré de sa famille. Et pour cela, elle lui voulait au point que ça soit douloureux.

- Sally... Réponds-moi, au moins.

Elle resta silencieuse et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- À quoi ça te sert que je te réponde? D'ici quelques mois, je serai morte. Alors laisse-moi. C'est pas trois-quatre mois passés ensemble qui rattraperont dix ans d'attente et de mensonge.

Jack s'éloigna en volant. Oui, il l'avait bel et bien détruite.

* * *

_Bah Jack n'est pas si méchant, finalement, non? See you soon! :3_


	4. Une fin pour un renouveau

_Naheiah: Oui, je sais que c'est triste! ^^ mais je ne suis pas très douée pour les histoires toutes roses!_

_Kana-chan01: XD oui! Une bonne grosse claque dans sa figure lui ferait le plus grand bien!_

_Little Sayuri: contente que ma fic te plaise! J'espère que la suite répondra à tes attentes! :3_

_darkywolf: Tu es bien la première à trouver Jack sympathique! ça change! ^^_

_Miss Frost-Smith: Merci! :)_

_Voilà la suite après une assez longue attente! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapitre trois

Une fin pour un renouveau

- Bonjour Jamie, bonjour Sally! fit Sophie en descendant les escaliers.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que la fille-louve vivait avec la dernière lumière et sa sœur. Elle se plaisait avec eux, elle se sentait un peu moins seule. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder ses mauvaises habitudes, comme celle de chasser la nuit. Si bien que tous les trois mangeaient régulièrement du lapin ou du lièvre. Sophie s'assit à côté de la jeune fille, en face de Jamie qui déposait des pancakes dans leurs assiettes.

- On mange quoi ce soir?

- Sophie... Il est huit heures du matin et tu penses déjà au dîner?

- Mais... C'est le réveillon!

Sally et Jamie soupirèrent de concert. Le jeune homme s'installa en face des deux filles et commença à manger.

- Aujourd'hui, je sors, fit Sophie. J'ai un rendez-vous avec des copines.

- Très bien. Je vais sortir acheter ce qu'il manque pour ce soir. Tu viens avec moi, Sally?

L'amérindienne acquiesça, ne souhaitant pas être seule.

Sally donna un coup de pied dans un tas de neige. Jamie et elle marchaient côte à côte, sous la neige.

- Tu n'as pas froid avec ce short? demanda le jeune homme.

En effet, la jeune fille portait son éternel short, en plus d'un haut et d'un manteau prêtés par Sophie.

- Non, ça va.

- Ma sœur aurait dû te prêter un jean, elle exagère.

- Ils étaient trop grands.

Jamie regarda la brune du coin de l'œil. Elle avait beau être grande, elle était maigre. Trop maigre. Sally se stoppa, prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Elle tomba à genoux, secouée de soubresauts. Elle saignait du nez et du sang giclait de sa bouche chaque fois qu'elle toussait, comme si elle vomissait. Jamie s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par les épaules, désemparé et inquiet. Puis plus rien. La jeune fille s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Jamie au médecin.

L'homme le regarda, le visage grave.

- Elle ne passera pas l'hiver. Votre amie semble n'avoir jamais été soignée.

Jamie resta sans voix. Désemparé, il entra dans la chambre de la malade. Sally était aussi pâle que son teint le permettait et semblait à peine respirer. Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte de l'état de la fille-louve. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait un cancer, après tout. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Vous devriez rentrer et vous reposer. Elle est entre de bonnes mains.

C'est le cœur lourd que Jamie passa le seuil de sa maison. Sophie n'était pas encore rentrée. Tant mieux, il avait besoin d'être seul. «Elle ne passera pas l'hiver.» Les paroles du médecin résonnaient dans la tête du jeune homme. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle était légèrement plus jeune que lui. Trop jeune pour passer l'arme à gauche. Non. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Pas à dix-sept ans. C'était définitivement trop jeune. Il soupira. S'il les appelait, les Gardiens viendraient-ils en aide à Sally? Elle ne croyait pas spécialement en eux, il le savait. Impuissant, il s'affala sur son canapé.

- Bah... T'es tout seul? fit une voix masculine.

Jamie leva les yeux et dévisagea Jack qui se tenait devant lui.

- Sophie est avec ses amies.

- Et Sally?

La dernière lumière se renfrogna.

- À l'hôpital.

- Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?! Elle a glissé et s'est cassé la jambe, c'est ça?! Elle a toujours été distraite!

- C'est pas ça, Jack. Et tu le sais.

Oui. Jack le savait. Mais il refusait de l'accepter.

- Je ne veux pas la perdre à nouveau, souffla-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Jamie n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'esprit de l'hiver était déjà parti.

Jack entra dans la chambre de Sally. Elle était là, toujours inconsciente. Le Gardien de l'amusement s'assit près d'elle, sur le lit, et lui prit la main. De sa main libre, il dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de l'amérindienne. Elle était belle. Il songea que, bien que sa peau basanée ait pris une teinte terreuse à cause de la fièvre, elle était la plus belle des femmes qu'il n'eût jamais connues. Mais cette idée lui échappa bien vite car le regard vairon de la fille-louve le sortit de ses pensées.

- Salut la Belle au Bois dormant, fit-il, mal à l'aise

- .Dégage, Frost, râla-t-elle en mettant son bras libre sur ses yeux.

Sa voix était faible et l'esprit de l'hiver remarque les multiples perfusions à son bras. Son cœur se serra à cette vue. Sally lança un regard haineux vers la main de Jack sur la sienne. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de la retirer. Et puis, la fraîcheur de la paume du Gardien sur sa main brûlante de fièvre l'apaisait.

- Au moins, Jamie en valait la peine, murmura-t-elle, c'est une perle.

- Pardon?

- Tu as bien fait de rester avec lui plutôt que de tenir ta promesse. Il a un cœur en or et il vivra, lui. Et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser.

- Arrête. Il n'est pas question que tu meures.

Sally soupira.

- J'ai pas les moyens de me faire soigner. Et on ne survit pas d'un cancer sans se faire soigner. Maintenant, pars. Jamie et Sophie doivent t'attendre pour le réveillon.

Jack secoua la tête.

- Non. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je reste. Tu sais, à chaque Noël, Nord fait un cadeau à chacun des Gardiens. Le meilleur des cadeaux serait que tu vives.

Sally ferma les yeux et sombra à nouveau sous le regard inquiet mais attendri de Jack.

Il neigeait ce premier jour de janvier. La chambre blanche de l'hôpital était silencieuse. Sally, alitée, ne bougeait pas. Ne bougeait plus. Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis le soir où Jack était venu la voir. Depuis Noël. Jamie et Sophie venaient la voir tous les jours lui rendre visite. Ils lui parlaient. Mais elle ne réagissait pas à leurs appels. Les médecins avaient perdu tout espoir de la sauver. La fille-louve avait cessé de se battre pour vivre. Son visage était dépourvu de toute trace de souffrance. Il semblait serein. Sally paraissait heureuse de quitter ce monde. Ou tout du moins, elle n'en était pas malheureuse. Jack, lui, ne trouvait pas le courage d'aller la voir. Il la sentait partir et ne le supportait pas.

Et ce premier soir de janvier, alors que la neige tombait en délicats flocons, une larme coula le long de la joue de Sally. Une seule et unique larme. La dernière. La fille-louve entrouvrit faiblement les yeux, apaisée. «C'est fini», se dit-elle. Elle leva la main, doucement, vers le plafond, comme si un ange lui tendait les bras. Comme si elle était attendue ailleurs. Alors un faible sourire apparut sur son visage. Un sourire amer. Non. Personne ne l'attendait. Elle était seule, et ce pour toujours. Manquerait-elle à Jamie et Sophie? Et... à Jack? Non, probablement pas. Sur cette pensée elle ferma les yeux. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir et rendit son souffle dernier. C'était fini.

* * *

_Hum... Et si je déclarais ma fiction terminée? Non, je rigole! ^^ Alors?_


End file.
